Love Ties Our Hearts Together
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Splix feels Heaven is better off without him, the female To'Kustar is determined to show him that she loves him and nothing will ever change that. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Splix, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Heaven, Angel, and Rachel.**

* * *

**Love Ties Our Hearts Together**

Heaven smiled as she checked everything one more time. "Okay, it's ready," she said with a smile.

"Of course it is, Heaven," came a voice and she turned to find Splix behind her and she smiled, shrinking down to his size so that they could kiss.

"My friends will be here soon," she said. "How's Angel doing?"

"Napping peacefully," Splix said, smiling.

A moment later, a few other To'Kustars came in and looked at them. "This guy is the one you fell for, Heaven?" One asked with a sneer.

"Good grief! Look how puny he is!" Another said.

"Plus how do you know it's the real him?" Asked another. "He can duplicate himself after all."

"Such a useless power," said another one.

Heaven didn't like how they were making fun of Splix, though, she had been having second thoughts lately. She loved Splix, but she didn't want him to always feel made fun of. She hadn't told him that though as she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She now glared at her friends.

"Stop teasing Splix," she said to them.

"Aw, come on, Heaven. You know we're right," the first one said.

Splix sighed, hating that this was happening. He then nodded and looked at Heaven. "Heaven, can we talk in private?" He asked.

She nodded and they left the room before Splix let out a sigh. "Heaven, I don't think we should date anymore," he said gently.

Horror filled the To'kustar as she didn't think he would take it this far. "Splix, no," she said pleadingly. "I love you and I don't care what anyone says."

He smiled sadly. "Heaven, it's better this way," he said. "I'm doing you a big favor because I don't want you to feel like you always have to defend me."

Tears gathered in Heaven's eyes and she felt a gentle hand wipe them away. "It's okay, Heaven," Splix said. "It's okay."

He spoke those last two words softly before he gave her a goodbye kiss, one that was gentle and loving, but Heaven just felt her heart breaking and it felt like her heart hit the floor when they parted. "Splix, don't do this," she pleaded with him.

He gently sighed. "I'm sorry," he said softly before gently moving away, walking down the hall away from her.

"Splix," she said again, tears falling down her face before she placed her face in her hands as more tears fell. After a moment, she stood up and returned to the room where the party was, glaring at her friends, who saw she had been crying. "I hope you're all happy!" She snapped angrily. "Thanks to you, Splix is leaving and he feels like he's not good enough for me!"

"Well, he isn't," the first To'Kustar said, only to get punched hard in the chin by Heaven.

"Splix is a thousand times the man any of you are!" She said, her voice rising. "Now, leave! None of you are welcome in my presence!"

After they left, Heaven immediately called her brothers, hoping they were home at the Grant Mansion. Way Big answered. "Hey, little star, how's the party going?" He asked.

"It's over, Way Big," she said. "My former friends...hurt Splix."

Ultimate Way Big, hearing that, came over to the communications computer. "What happened?" He asked.

Heaven looked ready to burst into tears again. "They made him feel like I always had to defend him and...he said we shouldn't date anymore because he doesn't want me to feel like I have to always defend him," she said, tears starting to fall down her face again. "He...He kissed me goodbye and told me it would be alright, but...,"

She broke off and began sobbing as her heart ached worse now. Way Big and Ultimate Way Big looked at each other and nodded, teleporting to Plumber HQ where Heaven had planned the party to be at and while Ultimate Way Big picked up Heaven, Way Big picked up Angel, who sensed something was wrong and seemed to be looking for someone. The To'Kustars headed for home and Way Big went to find Rachel, who was angry to hear that some immature aliens had been so rude to Splix.

"Sometimes I just want to knock their heads together for bullying my family," she said.

"Feeling's mutual," Way Big said. "Do you know where Splix is now?"

She shook her head. "He hasn't come back here, so he might have gone somewhere else from Plumber HQ or is still at HQ," she said.

"Well, we'll wait until he comes back," the red-and-white To'Kustar said. "I know Splix feels he's doing the right thing, but Heaven and Angel need him as much as he needs them."

"I agree," Rachel said with a nod.

* * *

But a few days went by with no sign of Splix, nor had they received any calls from him. Heaven started to get very anxious as she wanted nothing more than to hug Splix and kiss him. She really loved him and she decided that she'd punch anyone who dared to make her man feel inadequate. "Where could he be?" She asked aloud to her brothers.

Ultimate Way Big, who was feeding Angel, looked worried too. "Rachel hasn't heard from him either and she's getting worried," he said.

Way Big stood up. "I think we may need to ask Ditto to help us find his cousin," he said.

Just as they headed upstairs after shrinking themselves down to human size, Ditto and Rachel came through the front door and looked worried. "Guys, you need to hear this," the blonde-haired woman said, looking at Ditto, who looked worried.

"Guys, Splix has been working overtime," he said. "A lot of it."

Heaven grew worried and looked at Ditto. "Ditto, did Splix...tell you what happened?" She asked.

He sighed and nodded. "And he's hurting, Heaven, because he loves you," he said. "When Splix is hurting, he works overtime to help deal with the pain. But he's been on six missions since you guys parted ways and he hasn't been sleeping that great either."

The female To'Kustar felt awful and tears gathered in her eyes. "Ditto, I love your cousin," she said, her voice getting choked up with her tears. "I just want him back. I don't care what anyone says. Splix is the only one for me and I'll punch anyone who dares to make him feel bad."

Ditto had to smile. "That's the Heaven I know," he said before looking serious again. "He needs you too, Heaven, and he wants you back. Not to sound corny, but...he's lost without you."

She nodded before looking at everyone. "What can we do?" She asked.

Rachel, who had fallen quiet, now smirked, especially seeing Alien X coming into the house from a mission. "We've got to get you and Splix completely alone with each other and in someplace where Splix can't escape so that you can talk to him," she said. "And I think I know the perfect place."

Alien X came up to them, smiling. "There's an abandoned space station that used for Plumber training in space," he said. "I can get Heaven and Splix there."

"Do the communications on that space station work?" Ultimate Way Big asked.

"They do," the Celestialsapien said. "But the teleporting beams are non-functional."

"Which means no escape," Way Big said with a smile. "Okay, now we just got to capture Splix."

Rachel smiled again. "Leave that to me," she said. "Alien X, can you get Heaven to that station?"

"Done," he said.

Heaven smiled. "Thank you," she said to them before looking at her brothers. "Watch over Angel for me?"

"Will do, sis," Ultimate Way Big promised. "Good luck."

"Show that loverboy of yours that you won't let him escape you that easily," Way Big teased.

She giggled. "Oh, don't worry," she said. "I'm going to talk to him and get him to listen to me."

Seeing she was determined to be with the man she loved, they all parted ways to put the plan in action. Rachel teleported up to Plumber HQ, finding Splix in his office and he looked ready to fall asleep. Smiling, she snuck up on him, pulling out a sleeping powder from her bag at her side. Putting a small amount in her hand, she held her hand with her palm facing the ceiling and got close to the Splixson, who didn't even notice her. "Splix," she said softly.

The poor alien jumped so hard that his chair shook and he turned to look at her. "Rachel!" He said in surprise. "What...?"

Rachel quickly blew the powder from her hand into Splix's face and he jerked in surprise, coughing a little before he suddenly felt woozy. He looked up at the woman, who looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Splix," she said. "But this is for your own good."

He could barely keep his eyes open now. "What...?" He tried to speak, but his voice gave out as Rachel picked him up.

"Don't worry," she said. "Just go to sleep. You'll wake up in a bit, I promise."

He couldn't fight the sleeping powder anymore and passed out. Feeling really guilty about having to knock him out, Rachel called Alien X. "Okay, he's sleeping," she said. "I didn't like that I had to do that."

"I know," he said. "But we had no other choice."

"True," she said.

Moments later, Splix was teleported up to the abandoned space station where Heaven was and she picked him up, taking him to one of the rooms and locking the door. "Thanks, guys," she said. "I'll call when we're ready to come back."

"Good luck, little star," Way Big said.

"Thanks, bro."

* * *

_An hour later..._

Splix woke up with a groan. "Oh, man. What hit me?" He asked.

"Sleeping powder," came a familiar voice and he jumped, looking up to see Heaven was sitting in a chair in front of him as he was laying on a bed.

"Heaven?" He asked before looking around. "What's going on?"

She sighed. "Splix, I miss you," she said. "My former friends were wrong to say those things about you."

"But...they were right," he said.

Heaven stood up. "No, they weren't," she said. "And I'm not going to let you feel like that anymore and I'm not letting you out of here until you feel better."

He saw her come at him and he jumped down off the bed. "Heaven, please!" He pleaded.

She grinned. "Nope!" She said, giving chase.

Splix ran for the door, but to his shock, it was locked. He tugged at the handle, but it didn't open. He dodged just in time to avoid Heaven grabbing him, but she was hot on his tail, giggling with a determined look on her face. "Get back here, silly!" She said.

The Splixson managed to slip under the bed. "Heaven, please, it's for the best," he said, though he hated to say that. He yelped when he felt something grab his ankles and gently pull him out from under the bed. Before he knew it, he was pinned down to the floor by the determined To'kustar, who looked at him.

"Splix, please listen to me," she pleaded with him. "I love you and I don't like it when someone who doesn't know you makes you feel like you don't deserve me. Falling in love with you was one of the best things that happened to me along with gaining a daughter, being reunited with my brothers, and gaining a family."

He looked at her. "But Heaven...," he began.

Gentle fingers pressed against his mouth gently. "No," she said. "I'll gladly defend you anytime and I'll punch anyone who speaks against you. And I know you'll do the same for me."

Splix nodded as that was true. He'd stand up for Heaven anyday. He saw her smile at him. "Splix, I love you, and that will never change," she said. "Do you believe me?"

He sighed and looked up at her, seeing her green eyes looking at him pleadingly, green eyes that he could stare into forever. He placed a hand on her cheek before noticing that she looked like she had been crying a lot and not getting a lot of sleep. "Heaven, have you...been sleeping alright?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not since the party," she said, tears starting to gather in her eyes. "Please, Splix. I need you. No other man can hold my heart the way you do."

Splix took a deep breath before looking at her. "Oh, Heaven," he said, his thumb caressing her cheek. "I've missed you too. And...I love you. So much that it hurt me to leave like that."

She leaned her face closer to his. "Splix?" She asked hopefully.

He leaned up and brought their lips together. No sooner had their lips touched that the kiss deepened and Splix sneakingly adjusted the shrink/grow settings on Heaven's bracelet and made her shrink to his size. "Perfect," he said, gently flipping her over and pinning her gently, kissing her deeply.

Heaven moaned in pleasure as she opened her mouth and Splix answered by giving her a French kiss. After a few moments, they parted, breathing heavily before the female To'Kustar smiled up at the one she loved. "Splix?" She asked softly. "Does this mean...you'll come back?"

He smiled. "I'll do you one better," he said before looking a bit shy. "Heaven...I don't have a fancy ring to give you, but...will you marry me?"

She gasped and smiled before flipping them over and kissing Splix as he gave a surprised grunt before laughing a little as she kissed him repeatedly.

"Oh, Splix! Yes! Yes!" She said, kissing him on the mouth again before pulling away. "And I don't care about a fancy ring. Any ring, as long as it's from you, is perfect."

He smiled. "Then how about we get back to the Mansion?" He suggested.

Moments later, Alien X teleported them back and Splix took Heaven to his room, pulling open a desk drawer and smiling as he took out a velvet box and handed it to his love. "I asked Frankenstrike to help me make this for you," he said. "It'll adjust to whatever height you are."

Heaven opened the box and gasped softly to see a gold ring inside. The design was one she recognized to be a Celtic love knot and she took it out and slipped it onto her left ring finger with a smile. "It's beautiful," she said. "And perfect."

He smiled and held her in his arms before kissing her again. She held onto him and returned the kiss, breaking away a moment later when she noticed they had an audience. "Um...," she said before trailing off.

Splix turned to find Rachel, Ditto, Ultimate Way Big, Alien X, and Way Big smiling at them while the blonde-haired woman held Angel. "Are we correct in assuming there's another couple to add to the wedding list?" Rachel asked.

Splix and Heaven turned red, but the Splixson nodded. "Yes," he said.

Angel giggled and reached for Splix, who smiled and accepted her in his arms while Heaven adjusted her size to be human-sized again, pleased that the ring adjusted with her size. She made a mental note to thank Frankenstrike from helping her love create it.

Splix smiled at Angel. "Well, looks like we're going to be a family, kiddo," he said.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Daddy!" She said happily as she hugged him, making him and Heaven freeze in surprise while the others smiled in amusement.

"Looks like Angel saw you as her father ever since you and Heaven started dating, Splix," Way Big said.

Ultimate Way Big chuckled. "Rachel and I might have had something to do with that too," he admitted.

Heaven and Splix looked at them and Rachel smiled. "We were teaching Angel about the family from the pictures in the family photo albums and who were her uncles, aunts, and cousins. When we got to Splix's picture, she actually asked if he was her daddy and we told her that he would be one day and she'd know when that day arrived."

Alien X chuckled. "She's a smart cookie," he said.

Splix smiled. "That she is," he said, proud of his new daughter. He looked at Heaven and took her hand. She smiled at him and hugged him and her daughter.

Love had tied their hearts together and held strong and would continue to hold strong as they would now be together forever as a family.

* * *

**Well, this one took off on me. :) **

**The part where they are kissing and find out they have an audience was inspired from the Disney movie "Tarzan" when Jane decides to stay with Tarzan. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
